street love
by Kute Orphan Kitty
Summary: Kagome is a young halfdemon living on the streets. One day she saves Sango from a gang. When she suddenly has no home she seaks out the woman she saved. In the process gets hurt, and is saved by Sango. KagSan fanfic. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Inuyasha

Ch.1

Sango was walking down the street on her way back home from the store. Her mom had asked to go to fetch some more milk and bread.

"I don't see why mom couldn't have let me drive the car." she said to herself

She was walking by an alley when a hand shot out and covered her mouth. The person connected to that had dragged her into the alley. That's when her Judo kicked in. She grabbed the arm and flipped the person over her head. The man that had grabbed her hit the ground with a grunt. She could hear more footsteps coming from behind her. She spun around to see five more men standing there.

"Well, look what we got here boys. Ain't she a feisty one, eh? This is gonna be fun."

All of them suddenly attacked at once. Sango lashed out with punches and kicks, but they just kept coming at her. Two of them finally came up behind her and grabbed her arms. She tried desperately to escape, but they held fast. She did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She screamed.

"HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP! ANYBODY! SOMEBODY HELP! HE..." a hand shot out and slapped her.

"Now, now. We can't have any of that now can we? We don't want someone to come a running just to spoil our fun." said the man who had spoken to her earlier.

He started to reach for her chest when a growl was heard from the shadows. The man whipped around as if looking for someone. When he saw nothing, he just shrugged and continued with what he was doing. He was almost there when he was suddenly knocked to the side, and slammed into the wall. The two men stared at their leader laying on the ground, and not moving. They looked at each other with frightened faces, before they to joined their leader.

The only thing Sango could see was a black blur jumping off walls and garbage cans. She tried her best to follow it as it took out the rest of the men.

Soon there was only one man left standing. He quickly looked around for an escape route after seeing his friend go down. He finally decided on trying to get away by running to alley entrance. He was almost there, but the black blur got him. He was down for the count.

Sango couldn't believe what happened. One minute she was standing there surrounded by guys, and the next they're all laying on the ground unconscious. She looked around to see if the blur was still around, but found nothing.

"Thank you whoever or whatever you are. I owe you one big time." Sango said while picking up the groceries that lay forgotten. She took one last look at the men and left. She didn't notice she left her purse. But, a pair of eyes that followed her did.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The black blur continued to watch Sango until it knew she was safe. When she turned the corner of the alley it jumped down, and picked up the small back she left behind. It opened and dug through it. After a little digging it found a small mirror. It opened it and looked into it to see a young girl staring right back. The girl had silver-blue eyes, and black hair. She shifted it to see the top of her head. There, sitting on the top of her head, were two little dog-ears.

The girl put the mirror back, and dug through the purse some more. She then found a brown wallet sitting on the bottom. She took it out and looked inside. She found a licence and library card. She opened the bigger pouch of it to find money inside. This got her excited. She took the money out and put it in her back pocket, and the wallet back in the purse. She then took off for the store.

She slowly walked into a store on the edge of the city. This store was sort of shabby, but held up. Inside you could get anything: food, clothes, toys, books, and much more. This is where the girl went every time she had money. She would come here to buy clothes, she never got shoes they just cost to much.

She walked in and went directly to the food isle. She grabbed foods she knew would not go bad fast, and are easy to cook. Then she went to the medical. She picked up a small blue bottle. She then went to the counter to pay for all of the stuff.

"That will be $50.69." said the cashier gruffly.

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out the money. She looked at the numbers on there and matched them up with what the man said, and handed it to him. He took it and counted it to make sure it was all there. He then nodded to her and she left. She had only one bill left and it had the number 20 on it, but she gave it to one of the little kids standing on the street corner. She then ran all the way home with her stuff.

Her home was a run-down old shack on the edge of the city. The roof was almost caving in and The walls were rotten. There were ratty-old blankets in the make-shift windows to keep the cold out. The door was non-existent. But, even though the house was in bad shape, the flowers in front were not. They were taken well care of and were as beautiful as the full moon.

There wasn't anything outside that really mattered to the girl. The thing that really mattered to her was inside and it wasn't a thing it was a person. Inside the shack lived an old woman that had found the girl on the streets begging for food. She took her to her home and that was where she lived for the rest of her life. She was also the only one that truly accepted the girl as who and what she was.

The girl slowly crept up the steps trying not to make too much noise, but stopped when a raspy, and old voice stopped her.

"Come on child. I know you're out there. Everyday you try the same thing for the past 12 years." it said.

The girl just sighed and walked the rest of the way to the door, and went in. She looked around. There lying on a rag-tag bed was an old woman. The woman had gray hair and gentle brown eyes. She seemed that she used to be full of life, but that diminished with old age. The woman was also a miko, or priestess.

The woman turned and looked at the girl, before speaking. "Kagome did you find something for us to eat?"

The girl, now known as Kagome, nodded and walked over. She gently held out the bag of food she had gotten at the store.

"Kaede, Kaede, Kaede." said Kagome.

Kaede looked over to the girl. 'I wish I had taught her to talk right. She can't talk, read, or write. She taught herself some numbers so she could buy stuff for me. She can only say her name and mine. But, at least she can understand what is being said. I don't think she really has to talk. After all, dog-demons use barks and whines to communicate, and humans can understand her feelings by that way. So I doesn't matter.' the old woman thought.

"Now Kagome, where did you get the money for all of this? You didn't steal it did you?" asked Kaede in a stern tone.

Kagome whimpered a bit and held up the purse she had found after rescuing that one girl.

"Let me see the purse Kagome." Kagome handed it over. Kaede took a moment and dug through it a bit. She found the same wallet that Kagome had and opened it. She found the licence, and read it to Kagome.

"Sango Shikamaru. She lives on 16th Ave SW. That's a pretty rich part of town. But, still that doesn't make it right. Kagome you should know better that to take other people's things." she said putting the wallet back. "You have to..." Kaede stopped. She sensed something wrong was coming. She knew Kagome also sensed it. The girl was tense and growling. They waited a few moments before they heard what they were waiting for.

"Come out demon before we burn you out. If you come out you will die a quick death, maybe even put into slavery.!" yelled some man outside. Kagome just growled louder at them.

They heard her growling at them and got scared. One of the men was scared enough and angry enough that he threw his torch through the makeshift window. The rest of the men soon followed suit. The fire from the torches quickly spread, because of the rotten and dried-out wood.

Kagome quickly reacted to the torches flying through the windows. She grabbed a stunned Kaede and started dragging her out. She almost didn't remember the purse she was going to give back. It took a lot of Kagome's strength dragging the old woman. Because, even though she was a hanyou, she was still young. She was almost through the door when the roof collapsed. Kagome jumped back in surprise, accidentally forgetting about Kaede. The wood poured down on top of the old woman. Kagome quickly rushed forward when she noticed she was trapped.

She tried pulling Kaede out, but the boards held fast. She then thought of a different idea. She reached her hands forward and gripped the burning wood. The fire slowly started burning her hands. Kagome whimpered a bit from the pain, but didn't back down. She pushed with all her might to try and get that wood off of her.

She could hear the creaking of the wood as it was starting to move. It was slowly going up and over. Kagome knew that Kaede wasn't going to last much longer with this heat on her. The fear of that happening caused Kagome to have an adrenaline rush. That rush gave her the extra power needed to push the wood off.

As soon as it was off, Kagome quickly dragged Kaede to the forest edge. The old woman seemed to be having a hard time breathing. Her clothing and skin were scorched. Kagome could smell death coming to the old woman. This information caused streams of tears to come falling down her face.

"Kagome..'cough'... you have to run. You being...'cough'...half-demon/half-miko...people don't...'cough'..accept you. Go to that...'cough'...Sango's house." Kaede said between coughing fits. When Kagome seemed reluctant Kaede added, "Please Kagome..do it for me." with that Kaede died.

Kagome listened as Kaede exhaled her last breathe. She just couldn't accept she was dead. She tried shaking her shoulder's to get her to wake up, but nothing seemed to work. She gently nuzzled her face and whimpered. Ever since she was little she wouldn't speak. She knew a total of 2 words. One was her name and the other was...

"Kaede...Kaede...Kaede! KEADE!" Kagome screamed which soon turned into a heartbroken howl.

When she stopped, Kagome turned back to the now dead Kaede with tear streaked eyes. She silently picked her up and buried her in a place in the forest she loved most. Through the whole thing tears streaked down her face. She said a small, and silent prayer to the kind, old woman that had taken in a street rat like her.

Kagome slowly backed away from the greave, and walked back toward the city. She knew where she had to go. She had to keep Kaede's last wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Kagome walked through the city, looking for person she was supposed to go to. The burns on her hands throbbed with pain, but that was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She had lost the only person who had ever accepted her for who and what she was.

The sky, seeming to know her pain, darkened before starting to pour rain. Kagome was now drenched to the bone. The only thing keeping her from finding shelter right then, was her promise to Kaede.

She was just passing the halfway point, next to an alley, when a gang of men surrounded her. They knew who she was, because she stopped them multiple times from raping, and stealing.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. If it isn't the half-mutt girl. How about we teach her a lesson on trying to stop us?" the man said pulling out a knife.

Two of his buddies came behind Kagome and grabbed her arms. The only reason she didn't smell them come up behind her was, because of the rain. The first man came up to her and punched her straight into the stomach. She would have doubled over in pain if she weren't being held up. When she bent as far as she could with them holding her up, one of the men twisted her arm. He kept twisting it until she screamed in pain, and a dull crack was heard. The whole gang of men just laughed at her obvious pain. The man with the knife came up to her. He took the knife and made long gashes on her stomach, arms, and legs. The gashes slowly started leaking blood.

The man turned to the two. "Let her go." he ordered them. The two roughly let her go.

Kagome dropped to the ground hard, holding her arms across her stomach. She looked up at the group of men's faces defiantly and growled.

"Still fighting are you? Well we'll see about that." he said. He slowly brought his leg back, and sent it hurtling forward, right into her ribs. A small cracking noise could be heard. He continued until a few more dull cracks could be heard from her leg and ribs.

"That should teach you to mess with us." With that he left with his pals. Disappearing into the rain.

Kagome laid on the ground holding her newly broken ribs. She looked over to the purse she brought with her, and remembered where she was supposed to be going. She painfully got, making the world spin a bit. She limped over to the purse, picked it up, and started to the house in the pouring rain.

It took her 10 long and painful minutes to reach the right house. Kagome was soaked to the bone, and drenched in blood. But, she kept her mind what was at hand. She walked up the pathway to the mansion like house. She limped as fast as she could without further injuring herself, and rang the doorbell. A woman in her late twenties answered the door, and looked somewhat like her.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked in a cold voice.

Kagome just held out the purse, which was now dirty and wet, and whimpered.

"Get out of here you stupid half-breed beggar. Go now mutt. Go before we sick the dogs on you." the girl said slamming the door in Kagome's face. Within a few seconds Kagome's body finally said the pain was too much and fainted.

Inside the house

Sango walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She was passing through the entryway when she heard the door slam shut. She looked at the front-door to see one of the maids standing there. She decided to ask who it was.

"Who was at the door Kikyou?" Sango asked.

"Some stupid half-demon beggar. She probably just wanted food or money." said Kikyou coldly.

"Oh, well ok then.." Sango was interrupted by a thump at the door. Sango ran to it and opened it quickly. A strange girl fell in through the door straight onto the ground at Sango's feet. Sango just stared at her, and noticed her holding a bag of some sorts. She bent down, and grabbed it from her. It looked a little familiar to her.

"Where have I seen this before?" she said to herself, and looked at the contents inside. There was some make-up, lotion, and a brown leather wallet. She took the wallet and opened it. What she saw made her gasp in surprise.

"This...this is my purse. After I left the alley I must have accidently forgotten it there. But, where's all the money?" She looked down at the girl laying on the ground, and suddenly knew where it went.

"So you were that black blur I saw. Well, I did say I owed you one." Sango said.

She bent down to pick her up when she noticed the blood coming out from below her. Sango turned her a bit and saw the gash marks on her arms and legs.

"Poor girl. We'll get you fixed up in no time." Sango said picking up the girl gingerly. She turned to head to her room when a voice behind her stopped her.

"Miss Sango, surely you aren't going to bring that street rat in here are you." Kikyou said bitterly.

Sango turned and glared at her. "Why, yes I am. She saved my life, so I'm going to return the favor." she said and once again started up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

It took Sango a good twenty minutes to reach her room. It wasn't because the girl was so heavy she could barely carry her Quite the opposite in that case. No, the reason was because she lived in the attic of a 6 story house.

When Sango finally reached her room she sighed in relief. She didn't know how much more blood the girl could take. She reached for the door knob when, the door was opening by itself. Her mother's face appeared in the doorway.

"Oh Sango. I just put you clean clothes in your closet if..."she stopped. She had noticed the bleeding young girl in Sango's arms. "Who's that Sango?"

"It's a girl that was at the door returning the purse I left when I almost got raped. I think she's also the one that saved me from them also." She looked at her mom before speaking again. "She's injured right now. Do you think it's okay if she can stay here? I don't think she has a home."

Shya (Sango's mom name) nodded. "I don't see why not. She saved my only daughter from a horrible fate. She's welcome to stay as long as she wants." she said heading towards the stairs. "Just call me if you need anything." she started down.

Sango just then thought of something. "Oh, Mom wait! Can she stay in my room. Please?" she yelled after the retreating form of her mother.

"Sure. She can stay with you in your room as long as both, she and you are comfortable with that." with that she disappeared down the stairs.

Sango turned and went through her open door, and made her way across her room to the bathroom. She gently set the girl on a chair while she went to fetch soap and shampoo. She returned and set them on the edge of the pool like tub, before returning her attention to the half-demon girl.

The girl had long black hair with two little dog ears on top. Her clothing consisted of a ratty torn up black t-shirt, which was now bloody; and a pair of blue jeans that looked more like shorts. Both of them had seen better days. The girl also wore no shoes.

Sango quickly discarded her of the pitiful pieces of clothing, and what she saw scared her greatly.

The girls stomach had a long bleeding gash, and her sides were black and blue. It seemed her left arm, some ribs, and her right leg were broken. She also had four long gashes on her. One on each limb. And even thought the girl had well toned muscled it was mostly caused by lack of food, because she could see the girls ribs as well.

"You poor girl. What happened to you? How could anyone do this to someone as little as you." She said sympatheticly.

She gently picked her up and carried her into the pool/tub. She could hear her whimper as soon as the water touched her cuts. Sango eyes softened at the noise as she carried her to the edge. Sango carefully took a washrag, and cleaned her cuts. She also noticed that every time she got close to one of the deeper ones she would flinch even though she was unconscious

When she finished cleaning her cuts, and body Sango worked on her hair. This girl's hair was knotted up and had clumps of who-knows-what in it. Sango gently leaned the girl against the side of the pool. She then took the shampoo and put a generous amount on the girls head, and started to lather while being mindful not to get any in her ears. When she rinsed her hair she noticed the pool had went from a clear blue to a murky color.

Sango lifted the finally clean girl out of the pool and carried her to the bedroom. She set her gently on a chair, and went to gather the first aid kit. She returned to find the girl, not in the chair, but sitting huddled behind it. Her eyes were wide with fear, and seemed to whimpering. Sango walked slowly up to her so as not to scare her even further.

"Hello there. It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Sango what's yours?" she said in a kind tone. Still walking towards the girl.

The girl slowly drew back a bit, hiding half of her face behind the chair. Sango stopped so she wouldn't get even more frightened. Then the girl spoke.

"K..Ka..Kago...Kagome." she stuttered out.

"Kagome, why that's a very pretty name. Well Kagome, how about you come out from behind there so we can bandage your wounds up. Then you can go to sleep. You look like you haven't eaten or slept in a long time." She received a nod, but no words. "Do you know how to talk Kagome?" Kagome shook her head no. "Well how about reading or writing?" same answer was given. "Well we'll just have to fix that won't we? I'll make a deal with you. I'll teach you how to read, write, and talk, but you have to do one thing for me." The fear in Kagome's eyes intensified. "No, no, no. Nothing like that. I just want you to be my...friend."Sango finished with a smile. Kagome smiled back at her."Now come out from behind that chair. I have to get you all fixed up." she said.

Kagome carefully crawled out, favoring her left arm, and right leg slightly. She only crawled out far enough for Sango to bandage her somewhat easily. Sango had to scoot closer so she could reach around her to her back. She carefully bandaged her chest, stomach, legs, and arms. She put smaller bandages on the little cuts that littered her body. When she finished she picked her up and set her back in the chair.

"Ok, you stay right here while I take a quick shower. I'll be back in about ten minutes or less." she said. Kagome nodded that she understood.

Sango turned and walked back to the bathroom, not noticing the eyes peaking around the half-open door. She just continued on.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

The person the eyes belonged to watched as Sango entered the bathroom. The figure slowly entered the room. It noticed the half-demon girl sitting, half-asleep, in a chair by the bed.

Kagome slowly turned her head towards the noise at the door. The figure stepped into the light to reveal herself as...Kikyou. Kagome started to whimper in fear. She could feel the hatred, and see it in her cold, brown eyes.

Kikyou continued to walk closer. The hatred becoming deeper. She walked up to the whimpering girl until she was only a foot from where she sat. "Who do you think you are street trash? Coming here, and making Lady Sango have to care for you. You should have stayed on the streets where you belong." She grabbed Kagome's hair, pulling her part-way out of the chair, before throwing her back into it. The chair broke from the force of the throw. Kagome yelped in pain. Kikyou just stood laughing, and picked up a chair leg.

Sango

Sango took the fastest shower she has ever taken. She really wanted to get back and make sure Kagome was okay. She hurriedly jumped out of the shower, dried off, and put on a towel. She grabbed her dirty clothes and threw them into the hamper, and started for the door.

She was just about to open it when she heard noises coming from the other side. She gently put her ear to the door. She heard a thump, that was quickly followed by a yelp. 'Is someone else in there with Kagome?' she thought. She continued to listen when a voice spoke up.

"Don't you dare think you belong here. I have no clue why Lady Sango brought you here. You deserve to die you mongrel. No half-breed should be allowed to live. The sorry thing is, is that you are half-miko." there was a slight pause. Sango knew who's voice this was."Now you half-breed mutt, prepare to die..." At that Sango burst into the room

Normal

Sango quickly jumped through the door to see Kikyou holding one of the chair legs above Kagome's head; ready to bring it down.

"Kikyou! What is going on in here! Explain now." Sango said. She was barely able to keep down her anger. She looked into the eyes of the shivering, injured, nude girl on the ground. Her eyes almost scared Sango witless. They had the look of pain, fear, and a very haunting look. She quickly turned to Kikyou again."Well?"

Kikyou gasped in surprise when Sango came through the door. 'Why did she take such a short bath? Oh, well I can talk my way out of this one.' She smirked inwardly. "Lady Sango! I know this looks bad, but I was just protecting myself. I came into your room to tell you that dinner was ready, and then this _girl_ here pounced on me! I pushed her back into the chair, and that broke." She lied. But Sango didn't buy it.

"You lie Kikyou. I was standing behind the door the whole time. That means I heard every word you just said." She glared at Kikyou. "I suggest you get out of my room and never come near it again. Unless...you feel like getting what you did to Kagome right back at you." When she saw Kikyou hesitate she yelled. "GET OUT NOW KIKYOU!" Kikyou ran from the room.

Sango sighed in relief before turning to the girl on the floor. She started to walk closer, but stopped when she saw her shaking even harder. "Kagome. It's going to be okay. It's me Sango. Remember? I won't hurt you." she said softly while walking towards her. "I wouldn't dare even dreaming of hurting anyone like you Kagome." Kagome looked up at Sango. Sango gave her a kind smile. "Now, I'm just going to pick up up and put you on my bed okay?"she received a nod.

Sango walked the rest of the way over, and knelt down beside her. She gently lifted Kagome out of the mess. She slowly made her way to her King sized bed, and set the shivering mass on it. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out an old pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She walked back over to Kagome and put them on her. Kagome just sat there and watched. While putting on the clothes, Sango made sure Kikyou made no more injuries. When she found none she let out the breathe she didn't know she was holding. She looked up into Kagome's face. She saw her eyes drooping a bit.

"Kagome, when was the last time you actually had a good nights rest? Use your fingers." Kagome lazily held up 3 fingers. "3 days ago?" the girl nodded. "Ok, and when was the last time you ate any real food?" 5 fingers went up that time. Sango sighed. "No wonder your so thin. Well let me get changed real quick, and then we'll go to bed. Okay? You go lay down, and I'll be there in a little bit to check on you." Sango said.

Kagome just nodded and crawled over to the big, fluffy blue pillows. She watched silently as Sango walked tot he dresser and closet to look for pajamas. She watched as she started throwing clothes out left and right. She continued to watch until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Meanwhile, Sango had finally found her clothes. When she was changed and ready for bed, she turned and what she saw made a smile come to her face. The sight of Kagome sleeping peacefully made a gentle smile come to her face, and her eyes to soften. 'She looks so innocent, and childlike. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way she is.' Sango thought..

Sango quietly made her way to the bed. She pulled the blankets slowly out from under Kagome, and spread them over her. Kagome just snuggled deeper into the bed. Sango smiled and walked over to another chair that was by her balcony window. She sat down, but couldn't fall asleep. She kept hearing noises coming from the bed. She looked at it through the darkness, and saw it moving slightly. She then heard a soft whimpering. She was going to ignore it, but then Kagome started mumbling. It started getting louder, and soon turned into a yell.

"Kaede...Kaede...Kaeade...KAEDE!" Kagome screamed out. She started thrashing around and tears were trailing down her face.

Sango quickly jumped from her seat and onto the bed. She pulled Kagome out from under the covers, and held her in her lap. She whispered reassuring words into her dog-like ears trying to calm her a bit. Kagome just turned and buried her head into Sango's should, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She silently sobbed into Sango's shoulder.

When Kagome was finally calm enough to put back to sleep; Sango tried to set her back down onto the pillows. But Kagome wouldn't let go of Sango's waist. Sango sighed in defeat. She really didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. She reached over and pulled the blanket up over both of them. She could feel Kagome give a sigh, and go limp in her arms. She just smiled and fell asleep after. She never noticed a smiling face at her door.

at the door

Shya quietly closed the door so as not to disturb the sleeping teens. She just smiled and walked back to her room. When she opened her door a deep voice broke the silence.

"Well what did you see? Was there anything wrong?" her husband asked. He was lying on they're bed reading a book.

"Nope, but I think that our daughter might have finally found a new friend. That young girl is going to change Sango's life I can feel it." Shya said.

Kyru (Sango's father) looked up at his wife, and raised one eyebrow. "Oh? And what makes you say that." he asked curiously.

"Well, when I looked in there to check on them; they would have made a very cute picture. Sango was holding that girl in her lap while she cried. When she tried to pull away, the girl just grabbed her and held on. I have never in my life seen Sango give into someone so easily. She just wrapped her own arms around her comfortingly and covered them both up. She even had a smile on her face. You should have seen it hun." she said while giggling

Kyru just looked at his giggling wife, and smiled. "Well, I'll just have to see it when I get back from my business trip." he said. He leaned over and pulled his wife into the bed. He then turned off the light, wrapped his arms around her waist, and fell asleep. She just smiled and soon followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The sun filtered through the balcony window, and hit Sango right in the eyes. She just turned her head, and opened her eyes. She could feel a slightly cold draft hitting her front. She looked down expecting to see a head and body, but found nothing there. She started to panic slightly. She quickly shot glances around the room, and found her sleeping in the corner. 'How did she get over there?' she thought. She noticed that Kagome was still sleeping.

She got off of the bed and got dressed before walking to where Kagome slept. She looked so peaceful. She really didn't want to wake her up, but she had to eat. She was just reaching for her shoulder when Kagome's eyes shot open. They saw a hand coming for her so she ducked her head, and started to whimper in fear. Sango quickly drew back her hand.

"Kagome. Kagome, come on. You don't have anything to worry about, or fear. No ones going to try and hurt you anymore. Remember what we talked about yesterday? You said you would be my friend, and I would teach you to read, talk, and write." she said in a gentle tone. "I can give you your first word to learn if you want?"

Kagome looked up and straight into Sango's eyes. The only thing she saw was kindness, and concern. A smile slowly appeared on her face, as she nodded.

Sango smiled. "Ok Kagome. The word I want you to learn is my name. Sango. You try it now." She looked at Kagome.

Kagome just stared at her before trying. "Ssssss...SSaaaaaa.nn" she tried. Sango encouraged her on. Kagome nodded. "Saaaannnnn...goooo. Saaaannnnngggggoooo. Sango. Sango. SANGO!" Kagome said happily. Her face lit up in childlike wonder.

Sango laughed gently at her. "Great job Kagome!" she leaned down and gave the girl a gentle hug. "Now come on. Lets go eat." she said and started walking away. She only got about 3 steps away when a thump, closely followed by a yelp, was heard. Sango quickly spun around and saw Kagome holding her leg, and ribs. "Oh, Kagome I'm so sorry! I forgot all about you injuries." A thought suddenly came to her. "Kagome can you sit up at all? I know you can't walk, and that your ribs, and arm are broken." she mumbled the last part to herself.

Kagome looked up at Sango with an innocent look in her eyes, and shook her head no. "Shoot. Well, do you mind sitting in my lap, and me feeding you?" Another shake. "Great! Well just hang on for a second, and I'll carry you." Sango said walking over to Kagome. She bent down and gently picked her up. When she had Kagome in a comfortable position she headed out the door. Sango decided to take it slower than she usually went, and when she felt Kagome shift in her arms she looked down. It looked like she was about to fall asleep. Her eyes were drooping, and her ears sagged a bit. Sango just laughed.

"Go to sleep Kagome. I'll wake you when we get there." Kagome just nodded and closed her eyes. She snuggled deeper into Sango trying to keep her warmth near.

Kagome could feel Sango's eyes on her but she didn't care. She was warm, and she was sleepy. The warmth Sango gave off, (she was heating up from Kagome's action), was rolling off of her in waves so she decided to snuggle even closer, and fell asleep.

Sango just smiled at her, and tried keep her blush from spreading. She just continued to walk. It took her a full 20 minutes to get down the stairs, and to the dining room. She pushed the doors open with her foot, and was greeted by the smells of freshly baked food. Shya was just putting the last of the food on the table.

"Mom this smells great!" Sango exclaimed.

Shya turned around and gave her daughter a thankful smile. "Thanks dear." she looked at Kagome. "Do you think you can wake her up so she can eat? She can go to sleep afterwards."

Sango nodded and gently shook Kagome awake. "Kagome time to wake up. You have to eat now." she whispered into her ear.

Kagome's ears flicked and her eyes opened a bit. She lifted her nose into the air and took a breathe of the smell. Her eyes shot open and her ears went forward. Drool started to come out of her mouth. She looked up at Sango and whimpered. She then looked sadly back at the food.

Sango just laughed. "Kagome your going to be able to eat the food. I didn't bring you in here just to watch us eat." She walked over to one of the chairs, and sat down. Shya spoke up before Sango could start though.

"Sango don't you think it would be better for Kagome to have her own chair? It would be much more comfortable." She said and started to walk towards the two.

Kagome watched as Shya got closer and closer. Her eyes widened in fear, and she began to whimper. She looked up into Sango's eyes, and shook her head. "Sango. Sango. Sango." She cried out in fear, and buried her face into Sango's shoulder. She gripped the front of her shirt tightly. Her claws where almost puncturing the fabric.

Shya stopped walking and gained a sympathetic look on her face. She backed up a little bit so as not to frighten her any further. 'Poor girl. She must have had a hard life, and it seems the only one she can trust is Sango. I hope she is able to trust the rest of us in time.' she thought.

Sango looked down at the now frightened girl. She pulled her closer, and started to gently rub her back. "Mom she's gonna stay in my lap. She can't sit up straight because her ribs are broken, and even if they weren't her arm is broken also. Plus I want to make sure she eats as much as possible. I found out last night that she hasn't eaten for 5 days." She looked up at her mother. "So can we eat now? I'm starving. I forgot to eat dinner last night, and I bet Kagome did too."

Shya just nodded, and sat down across from the two girls. She gathered some food for her plate while she watched Sango trying to get Kagome to calm down enough to eat. After a few minutes she had finally gotten her head off of her shoulder, but Kagome refused to let go of her shirt.

Sango, after getting Kagome relaxed a bit, grabbed two plates and piled them with food. She decided to feed Kagome first, because she wanted to make sure that she had food in her. She brought the fork up and placed it before Kagome's mouth. Kagome sniffed at it before letting it into her mouth. Her eyes widened in child-like wonder as the taste of the warm food came to her. She quickly swallowed the food and opened her mouth to let more in. Sango just laughed at her.

"That good huh? Well this is what your going to be eating from now on." she said with a smile. Kagome's face lit up with excitement.

When Kagome had finished off the whole plate, ( in less than 1 minute), Sango took her turn. But, Kagome was still hungry. When Sango lifted her fork, Kagome started to whimper, but it was too low for Sango to hear. When she noticed that didn't work, Kagome started to growl. That gained Sango's attention.

"What's wrong Kagome?" she asked. Kagome shook her head and looked piteously at the food on the fork. Sango laughed. "Oh, your still hungry. Well, hang on for a little bit while I eat and then you can eat as much as you want." That seemed to be the right answer as Kagome's face lit up once again.

As soon as Sango was done, she started on Kagome again. Kagome ate through 4 full plates of food before she was finally full. She leaned back into Sango and lied her head on Sango's shoulder. She let out a huge yawn, before closing her eyes. She snuggled closer into Sango, trying to pull her shirt over her like a blanket. She remembered at the last minute some manners. Though she couldn't talk there were dog-demon ways of saying thank you. She lazily leaned her head up and licked the closest thing. Which happened to be Sango's neck. Then went right to sleep.

Sango blushed madly as she felt Kagome's tongue across her neck. Soon after she went limp in her arm. She heard laughing coming from across from her. She glared at her mother. "What is it? What was that?" she asked.

Shya just giggled a bit more. "When dog-demons want to say..thank you. They lick at the muzzle of the other. And since Kagome can't reach that she went for the next best thing." she said still laughing. "You better get her to bed now. Don't come down unless it's something important." with that she walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Sango watched as her mom left. She looked down at the sleeping Kagome. She carefully got out of her seat so as not to wake her, and started up the stairs. She noticed Kagome shivered every once in a while. So she pulled her closer to her. She didn't want Kagome to catch a fever, or something while she was healing.

She entered her room, and made her way to the bed. It seemed the servants were already there considering the bed was made and the clothes picked up. She just sighed and pulled the blankets back on the bed She tried to set Kagome down, but she had a too strong a grip on her shirt, and Sango didn't want to hurt her already part-broken arm. Kagome started whimpering when she felt Sango trying to pull away from her.

"Sango...Sango..."she said in her sleep. She tugged on Sango's shirt again. Her ears flattened against her head sadly when Sango tried to pull away again.

Sango sighed in defeat and laid down next to the girl. She pulled the covers over both of them. She looked at the sleeping girl hoping she would let go. 'She has a strong grip for someone who has a broken arm. That must be the first thing she is trying to heal.'She thought. She was startled out of her thoughts when Kagome laid her head on Sango's chest. Sango felt a blush coming up onto her face. 'Why is she getting so close?' Sango didn't want to think about it anymore. She fell asleep next to Kagome.

Few hours later

Sango woke up to a pair of silver-blue eyes staring at her. Sango jerked back in surprise, but Kagome cringed and curled into the fetal position. Sango quietly scolded herself before trying to calm Kagome down. She leaned over and started to rub her back in small circles.

"Shh, there's nothing to worry about. You just startled me a bit. It's alright now." she said in as soft a voice as possible.

Kagome looked up at her with frightened eyes but those slowly disappeared when she saw who it was. She smiled an innocent smile and slowly uncurled. Her ears perked up, and started to twitch in delight. Then a small rumble came from the girl's stomach. A light blush covered her cheeks. She looked up at Sango, and cocked her head to the side.

Sango just laughed lightly. She opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted when he stomach growled also. "Well it seems as if both of us are hungry. Come on let's go see if Lunch is ready." she said. She gently picked Kagome up, and carried her back down the stairs.'Man I wish Mom would have installed that elevator.' she thought.

They got to the table and found all of the food there waiting. Sango looked around and saw her mother in the kitchen bringing out more food. She set Kagome down in a chair, and went to help. She grabbed the biggest platter from her mother and went to set it down. She almost burst out laughing at what she caught Kagome doing.

Kagome was trying to figure out what the shiny things were. She was looking into the back of the spoon at her reflection. But that wasn't what made Sango almost laugh. It was the fact that Kagome was making faces at it. She would smile, and then make a sad face, followed by a snarl. She soon got mad at it imitating her so she started to bang it on the table as best she could.

Sango quickly set the platter down and went to stop Kagome from either breaking the spoon, or breaking the table. She also didn't want Kagome to hurt herself even more."Kagome that's a spoon. It's something you eat with. Can you say spoon?"

"S..Spppp...spooooooo...nnnnnn...spoooonnnn...spooon...spoon." Kagome said. A bright smile came to her face when she got it right.

"That great Kagome! Now..." she picked up a fork. "This is a fork." She said gently. Kagome just stared at her.

"Fffffff...oooorrr...foooooorrrrr...kkkkkk...fooooorrrrrrkkk.foorrrkkk.fork...fork." she said. She looked up at Sango, and her eyes were shining with wonder.

Sango just giggled before congratulating the girl. "That was wonderful Kagome. Your getting the hang of this." she said praising the young girl. Kagome looked up at her happily. "Now we'll do some more later. Right now lets eat." she said. She picked Kagome up, and set her on her lap. She pulled some plates over and filled them with food. Kagome was starting to fidget a little. She really wanted the food.

Kagome reached forward and pulled both of the plates to herself, and waited for Sango. When she looked up she got scared. Sango's face had turned to a stern, meanish looking one.

Sango's face instantly softened at the scared look on Kagome's face. "Oh..Kagome it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you at all. I was just wondering why you took my food." Kagome looked at the food and reached her hand out to the food. She whimpered at bit to show she wanted it. "No Kagome that's mine. Yours is right next to it."

Kagome looked up at her. "Mmm...iii...nnnneeeee...mmmiiiiii...nnneeee...miiinnneeee. ..miinnneee...mine.mine. Mine." she cried out. She pointed back to the food. "Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine." she said over and over again.

Sango just sighed. "Kagome don't worry your going to eat your food." She leaned over and grabbed a plate. She took one of the fork, and scooped some food onto it. "Here you go." Kagome opened her mouth wide, and happily chewed the food that went in. She didn't eat as much as the day before, but it was still a good amount. Soon Kagome fell asleep on Sango.

Sango looked down at Kagome. "Kagome you can't go to sleep just yet. You have to take a shower first. You do know what a shower or bath is don't you?" Kagome shook her head no. "No? Oh, well. I'll just have to give you one I guess." she turned to her mother. "Thanks for lunch mom. It was great." Kagome purred in agreement.

Shya just giggled. "Thank you girls. I think it's a good idea also to show her how to take a bath. Now both of you hurry upstairs. Kagome can you walk yet? I'm just wondering." she asked.

Kagome looked sleepily at her, and then tried to move her injured leg. Her face scrunched up with pain so she stopped. A small whimper escaped. She then tried her ribs, and arm. She could use her arm to some extent, but her ribs were only partially healed. She looked at Shya and shook her head no.

"So your ribs, and legs are still broken, but your arm is healed to some extent. Thank you very much." she said. She got up and left.

Sango just stared at her mother. "Ok...that was weird." she turned back to Kagome. "Come lets get you into the bath." she picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

As soon as they got there Kagome eyes started to wander the room. The room was all a midnight blue color. The ceiling was black, with white splashes as stars. Her bathtub, shower, sink, and toilet were all white. She had a white floor, and black rugs.

Sango set Kagome down on the toilet and went to start the bath. She gathered everything she would need, and put it right beside the tub. Then she went back to her room quick to grab some clothing. She set them on a rack so they wouldn't get wet. "Kagome you got to get undressed now. I'll help you with taking off your bandages." she said. Kagome nodded and carefully started to take off her clothing. She was shy at first, but then noticed Sango doing it easily. She looked at her, and waited. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the older girl looked.

Sango's body was slim, and well muscled. Her long luscious legs were long and supple. Her arms had well toned biceps. Her chest was well defined, and she had curves in all the right places. Her stomach was toned, and had a brief indent of a six-pack. All in all she was perfect in Kagome's eyes. A small word came out of Kagome's mouth, but Sango didn't hear it. "Mine."

Sango turned around and looked towards the almost naked Kagome. Bandages covered here arms, legs, and stomach. Even then they couldn't cover the girls curves, and toned muscles. She had a thin waist, and a well defined chest. Her stomach had a gentle six-pack, but that was from lack of food. Her biceps were toned, and so were her legs. Her gentle, and innocent eyes showed how much of a childish mind she had. But, deep within those eyes was a great pain, and sorrow of being lonely and tortured.

Sango walked over to the girl, and knelt down in front of her. "Ok Kagome the bandages are coming off. It might hurt a bit, because the blood dried on them." she told the girl. She slowly started to peel off the bandages on her stomach. The closer she got to the end the harder it was to pull off. When she was to the part that was touching the skin, Kagome started to whimper in pain. Sango quickly stopped and grabbed a cup full of water. She dumped it on the bandages to try and soften the dried blood. It worked. She did the same thing to all of Kagome's bandages. The cuts on her stomach, arms, and legs were almost healed. Her leg was still a nasty black, and blue, and her stomach and ribs were much better. Her arm had almost no signs of injury left on them.

"These are looking great Kagome. We'll get you cleaned off, and put lighter bandages on you this time." she said picking Kagome up again. Sango blushed as Kagome's warm skin touched her. 'Why am I feeling this way about her? She's just a friend.' Kagome was blushing also, but it was her demon side acting up. 'This girl would be a fine mate. You should really take her when you feel well again. I accept this girl as mine. No one can have her but me.' Her other two agreed that she would be a good mate, but shook their heads at the arrogance of the demon.

Sango slowly entered the tub, and lowered Kagome into the water. Kagome noticed that her body kept going under, and quickly wrapped her arms around Sango's neck and buried her head on the side of her face. Sango stopped lowering her, and held tight. "Kagome I won't let go of you. I'm just going to lean you against me so I can wash you. After a while you can start washing yourself." she said. She felt Kagome nod. Sango reached forward and grabbed the soap. She lathered some up and started to wash Kagome's back. When she finished with that she lifted one of Kagome's legs out of the water, and would wash them. Then she turned Kagome over, and started to wash her arms. She was purposely avoiding the torso area. When she finished everything she took a deep breathe and started on the stomach. She could feel the muscled move ripple beneath her hand. She slowly worked her way up to Kagome's chest. She quickly, but gently rubbed her chest down. She felt Kagome growling/purring. She arched her back into Sango's hand. Sango quickly pulled away.

"Th..there..all clean. Now you rest a bit, and I'll wash myself quick. Then we'll get to work on your hair." she said. She set Kagome by the edge, and started to wash herself. She was having trouble with her back. She was trying to reach when she felt two hands, and then a body touch her back. She whipped her head back and saw Kagome laying across her back. One of Kagome's arms wrapped around her neck to lay on her chest, while the other lathered up some soap. She did just as Sango did to her. Her gentle hand moved across her smooth back. When Kagome was done Sango dipped herself underwater to get the soap off. Then she spun around and grabbed Kagome bringing her into her lap.

"Now for that hair of yours." she said grabbing the shampoo. She squirted some of it in her hand, and then gently yet firmly lathered it into Kagome's Raven-black hair. She felt Kagome sigh in pleasure at having her hair washed. She reached the ears, and gently rubbed them laughing when Kagome's purr became louder. "Kagome I'll push your ears down, and you go under water. We need to get the soap out of your hair." she told the girl. Kagome nodded, and started to go under. Sango held down Kagome's ears as she went. They did this a couple of times to get the soap out. After Sango set Kagome in her lap, and did her own hair.

Kagome watched with fascination as the liquid quickly became suds. Some of it dripped down off of Sango's head, and onto her shoulders'. Kagome thought it was soap to wash your body with so she grabbed it, and started to wash the closest thing to her. That happened to be Sango's breast. Sango took a sharp inhale of breath as Kagome's warm hands started to rub the soap on. A small moan of pleasure escaped from her mouth. She quickly caught herself and grabbed Kagome's hands. "No that's the wrong soap Kagome." and she quickly rinsed off, and got out. She quickly grabbed the clothing and brought them back to Kagome, and grabbed two towels. She dried off both herself and Kagome blushing all the while. She quickly but carefully put the bandages on Kagome, and then clothed her. She quickly put her own clothing on, and picked Kagome up and carried her to bed. She laid down beside Kagome to make sure she wouldn't move her leg. Kagome just flipped over, and hugged her. The last word that came out of her mouth shocked Sango to no end.

Her last word before falling asleep was...Mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8...

A Few days later

Sango woke in the morning to see Kagome laying right next to her. Her arms were wrapped around her waist, and her ears twitched every now and then. Kagome's light snore told her that the girl was still sleeping. 'She must have been tired. We've been working out her leg since it's been getting better.' she thought while she gently shook Kagome's shoulder. The girl opened her eyes, and smiled sleepily at Sango.

"Come on Kagome...time to see if those bones of yours are healed yet." she said. She gently picked Kagome, up and set her on the edge of the bed. " The two girls have gotten closer during the time Kagome was healing.

"Yes...Sango." Kagome said. She had learned a few other words. Mostly simple ones that could answer any question asked her. She know ones like yes, no, mine, yours, he, she, fork, spoon, knife, and a few other ones. They had yet to start working on reading and writing.

Sango just smiled at her. 'She's a quick learner.' She knelt in front of Kagome, and wiggled her arm. "Does this hurt?" Kagome said no. So Sango poked in a few places on her ribs. Kagome just giggled. "Ticklish I see. So apparently they aren't broken anymore." Sango moved to her leg. Sango moved it a little bit, and Kagome winced. "Does it still hurt a lot?" Kagome shook her head no. "Is it healed enough to walk on, but only for a little bit?" Kagome just nodded. "Oh. Ok." She backed away from the bed a little. "I want you to walk to where I'm standing. We'll work on distance. We need to get your muscles working again." Kagome nodded and slowly stood up.

At first she didn't move, but she soon took a shaky step forward. She took another and another until she was only two feet from Sango. She took one more, but her leg collapsed on her and she fell forwards into Sango's chest and arms.

Sango was blushing madly a the position Kagome made in her arms. For a while now she had been blushing even when Kagome smiled or said her name. She didn't know what was happening.

Kagome just smiled at Sango, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She buried her head into Sango's chest to try and purr her contentment. Her tail came up to wrap around her waist and pulled herself closer. Sango's blush deepened even further. Sango quickly shook her head, and picked up Kagome. She walked over and set her back on the bed.

"That...was very good." she said. She tried to back away, but noticed that Kagome's tail wouldn't let go of her. She looked at the young girl to find her giggling. She put her hands on her hips, but Kagome just giggled even more. "And what is so funny? Let me go now..." she said.

Kagome shook her head. "No...Sango mine." she said. Not knowing quite what she said, but to her it had a funny outcome on Sango. It was funny to her because she got Sango's face to go a bright beet red.

"What...what did you just say?" she asked. Sango couldn't quite believe her at first. It was just to weird to think she would say that.

"Me say...Sango mine." she said slower so Sango could understand her better.

Sango just stared at her. Her mind was reeling. 'Oh. God. I really hope she didn't mean that. Yeah...that would be fine since I'm kinda developing feelings for her, but I didn't think she thought that way about me.' she thought to herself. Soon she was lost in thought about what might happen later on if this continued.

Kagome just stared at Sango in confusion. She looked at her, and noticed she was deep in thought, but she wanted her back in the real world. She moved her hand, and waved her hand in front of her face. "Sango...Sango...Sango." she kept repeating. She remembered on the TV thing how someone put their lips on someone elses and brought them out of their stupor. What Kagome didn't know was that it was a Romance movie. Kagome leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sango's. Her only though was 'Warm, and soft.' Her eyes were closed.

Sango was in the middle of thinking of a way to get Kagome to understand how she feels when she felt a pair of light, warm, and soft lips touch her own. Her eyes shot open to see Kagome right in front of her. She just moaned and pressed closer to her, before pulling away. "What was that for Kagome?" she asked. She was slightly short of breath.

Kagome looked at her. "You..." she tried to think of a word but couldn't think of one. She pointed to her head. "To hard...this.." points back to head. Sango just stared at her, and realized what she was saying.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something...I didn't mean to worry you Kagome." she said. She sat down on the bed next to her. "Kagome...I want you to answer a question as best you can. I'll try to put it in words you can understand." she said quietly.'It's now or never.' she thought. "Do...do you like me...more than a friend would. Do you love me is what I'm trying to say...like a...mate for example." she said. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the rejection to her question.

Kagome just looked at her, and tilted her head to the side. She didn't fully understand the question, but she sorta did. "Um...yes...I love you...Sango mine. That what bad say." she said in chopped up sentences. She scratched her ear, and then nodded. "Yep...thats right." she said. She looked at Sango and noticed her eyes were closed. To Kagome she looked scared of something. She looked around the room growling trying to look for the thing that did it.

Sango's eyes snapped open when she heard Kagome's answer and then her growling. She looked at the girl in shock. 'That' s what bad say? Oh she must mean her demon side...' Sango started blushing again. 'Her demon side likes me, but Kagome still doesn't understand Oh well. She will in time, but for now I'm glad to know that when she says 'my Sango' that it's her demon side being possessive.' she thought to herself. She gently started to rub the girl's ears. "Calm down Kagome. There isn't anything out there." she said

Kagome turned to her, and smiled brightly. "Okay." She tilted her head so Sango could get at her ears better. She just wanted to go back to sleep, and cuddle up to Sango's warmth. She had gotten used to waking up in Sango's arms, and eating big meals. She also like being near Sango the whole time. Kagome would lean against her when she was done eating, and inhale her scent of spring rain, and wild flower. That's what put her to sleep at night also.

Sango looked down at the girl, and smiled. She gently moved her so that she was laying on the bed, and her head on her lap. She continued to pet her ears, but also brushed her bangs from her forehead. She quietly started to hum a soft tune.

Kagome's eyes closed slowly while trying to remain open to listen to her voice. She snuggled her head into Sango's stomach and looked up at her tiredly. A small smile was on her face. "No...go." she whispered. Soon her eyes closed, and she fell into a light sleep.

Sango slowly stopped humming, but continued to brush her hair away from her eyes. She smiled at her, and pulled the blankets up over both of them. She couldn't help but giggle at the goofy smile that was on Kagome's face. She looked like a small child that had just seen the biggest lollipop ever. She gave the girl's forehead a light kiss. Kagome respond by turning, and trying to push even closer to Sango. Sango's blush darkened.

For the next couple of days this would go on. They would wake up, work out for about an hour, and then take a nap. A servant would bring up their lunch, and they would then shower and go to the garden's for a bit. Kagome seemed fascinated by each flower. She would always pick some, and put them in Sango's hair. Then came diner and bed.

Authors Note

Need a vote from you readers.

I need Kikyou out of the picture...and I need a way to make so she dies.

1. Poison

2. Trying to stab in sleep

3. Pushing down stairs.

4. Trying to purify them in sleep.

Well if you want an update soon please pick one and review it to me. It will be a great help. Thank you very much to all of those who have read my story this far. And I know this wasn't that good of a chapter...the next one will be better...Promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

TTTTTXXXXXTTTTTTXXXXXXX

Votes:

Poison: 3

Stab in sleep: 7

Push down stairs: 6

Purify in sleep: 4

Thank you guys for all of your help. I'll take a few of the hints some of you gave me. I decided to do a combination of the top three...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

'**TALK'** Demon Kagome

'_Normal' _Normal Kagome

"Talk" Regular

'Thinking' Everyone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango sat up in bed. She looked down at the sleeping girl by her side. She could tell through the past week they have been working together that her feeling for her were growing. She smiled at the thought, because now she knew for a fact that at least she had feeling for her also. Well subconsciously at least. She carefully untangled herself from Kagome, and walked to the dresser. She was just getting her clothing out when she heard Kagome whimper. She quickly set her clothing down, and went to her side.

"Wake up Kagome. I'm taking you outside to play today." she said. She gently started to shake her shoulders. "As soon as we take a bath we get to pick some flowers for Mom. She wanted you to pick something nice for the dining room." When Kagome wouldn't wake up she decided to fake cry. That always got her what she wanted from her. She only did it when Kagome wouldn't get out of the tub, or wouldn't wake up.

Kagome smelled her tears and sat up quickly. She made a whining noise in the back of her throat, and climbed into her lap. She placed her hands on her shoulders, and carefully started to lick the tears away. "No crying...pl..pleee...please Sango?" she asked her.

Sango quickly sniffed and stopped her facade. "Ok...but only because you asked." she said. She leaned down, and gave her forehead a kiss. She could see a very faint blush on her cheeks, and a confused look in her eyes. She pulled her closer. "Come on...lets get you in a bath, and then we're going to the gardens." she said. She went back to the closet, and grabbed Kagome a pair of shorts and a loose shirt. She grabbed her clothes, and started to the bathroom.

Kagome got up quickly and started to follow her. She carefully took off her clothing, and sat back to wait for Sango. She could hear her demon side in her head. It wasn't anything like the other two. It could talk perfectly, and seemed to be only after what it wanted. It also was very overprotective over what it thought it was hers. She was arguing with it right now.

'**I think you should take her right now. At least let her know how you feel completely. She would be the perfect mate.'** it said in a harsh voice

'_No...she fr...friend. Me no hurt Sango. She take care of me. Me love her...but..no mess up...friend thing.'_ she said all in her head. She continued to silently wait for Sango, but her eyes couldn't stay off of her body.

A growling noise went off in her head.** 'Why not? You know that one of these days I'll come out again. I won't hurt her what so ever. She's perfect for you girl. Kind, loving, and oh so warm. Her chest is the most comfortable spot. But I won't argue over it anymore if it will make you feel better. But I will come out if someone tries to harm her. Deal?' **he said to her.

Kagome thought about, and nodded a bit._' Deal.'_ and that was the end of the conversation. She got up, and got into the tub. She had watched Sango the whole time, but wasn't really looking. She shook away her thoughts, and sat down in Sango's lap. She watched as a red color started to come across her cheeks.

Sango shook her head to get the bad thoughts out. 'Don't think of her that way. But...maybe she'll feel that way...or maybe not. I'll tell her tonight if I don't forget.' she told herself. She grabbed the shampoo, and started the bath. (Not going into details. They aren't that important.)

While they were getting dressed Sango looked over and noticed that she was having trouble with the shorts. She had never worn them before. She had them on right, but the button wasn't the one where it would flick into place. Sango sighed, and reached over to button them. A faint blush came to her own face, but she tried to keep the thoughts out of her head. She leaned back up when she had it.

"There, now come on." she said grabbing her hand. She dragged her out the door, and down the stairs. She glanced back, and noticed Kagome just staring at all of the paintings on the walls. She drug her out a pair of big oak doors that led to the back of the house. She let her eyes adjust to the sun, and smiled closing her eyes. She heard Kagome gasp behind her.

The 'backyard' was a gigantic field. Flowers were arranged in a sort of garden, but after 30 feet of it, it let off into field. Far behind it was a forest. Their estate was on the edge of town, and next to the forest. The family always loved the nature, and that was one reason why they chose this place.

Kagome just stared at all the flowers, and butterflies that came from everywhere. The smells were starting to overwhelm her senses, but she didn't move. She looked at Sango to see if it was Ok to go out there.

Sango looked back, and noticed that she was staring at her. She smiled at the unasked question, and pulled her happily into it. They ran around for a little bit before heading back towards the house to pick some flowers. Kagome walked around finding only the ones she thought were the best looking, and most colorful. Sango just sat by a tree and watched her with a smile on her face. When she heard Kagome yelp she got up and went over to her. Kagome had squeezed a rose stem too hard, and it had poked her hard enough to cut though the skin. She was just staring at the rose she dropped. Sango shook her head, and grabbed her hand. She dug in her pocket for a rag or something. She found one of the handkerchiefs her mom made her carry. She ripped it in half, and held onto it. She put Kagome's offended finger into her mouth to lick off the blood, and quickly wrapped it in the cloth. They didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them from a window.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A figure glared at them and continued on her way. She had watched them from since they had gotten outside. 'Ugh...it disgusts me how that _half-demon_ actually lives here, and that _Lady_ Sango brought her in.' the figure said. It stepped into a beam of light to show the servant Kikyou. She had a grimace on her face from looking out the window. She had a plan scheming in her head about how to take care of both of them. "They won't know what hit them...tell they're dead." she said and started to laugh cruelly sending shivers down anyone's spine that was unfortunate to hear it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kagome looked down at her bandaged finger and then at Sango. She flashed her smiled, and looked at the rose she dropped. She had only wanted it so she could give it to her. She reached down, and picked it up so it wouldn't cut her again. She took a claw and started to scrape off all of the thorns. She smiled at it when she was done, and handed it to Sango.

Sango looked at her when she saw the rose being held up to her. She took it from her hands, and placed it in her hair. She then looked at Kagome with a bright smile on her face, and pulled the younger girl into a tight hug. "Thank you Kagome. I love it." she said.

Kagome smiled, and hugged her back. "You...pretty Sango." she said. "What...what's ll...llooo...love?" she said. She pulled away and looked at her. She remembered talking about it, but never understood it at all.

Sango looked at her, and smiled. She knew she remembered the conversation, and her saying she loved the flower brought it back. It must have confused her. "Well...love is a lot of things. Like me saying I love this flower. It was special to me that you picked it out, and instead of liking it I thought of a better word. Like is ok...but Love is beyond that. Like a love between two people can make another stronger, and feel happy." she said. "Do you understand?" she said. She wasn't even sure if she understood what she said herself.

Kagome looked at her, and nodded. She kinda got the drift of it. "So...you love my pretty fl..flow..flower." she then remembered what she said about the love between two people, and her talk with her demon side. "Do...do you 'love' some..one." she asked her quietly.

'**There you go kid. 'Bout time you asked her. Though I know you loved her from the moment you saved her in that alley.'** it said snickering at her.

'_Shut..up. Me could no...let her...die or...worse. But..fine...me like her then.' _she said admitting to it. She could hear the demon side laughing at her, but it went away. She turned back to Sango to hear her answer.

Sango looked down blushing not noticing she was having a conversation at the moment. She spoke when she saw her paying attention. "Yeah...I do love someone, but I don't know if they like me back so..." she said her blush getting darker.

Kagome looked at her and smiled. "Ok..." was all she said. She was sure Sango would tell her when she felt like it. She bent back down, and started to pick up all of the flowers she had. When she looked back up she noticed that it was getting dark out. They were out there all day without noticing it.

Sango looked down at her and smiled as Kagome picked up all of the flowers. She had enough to decorate the halls and dining room. "Come on Kagome. We gotta go find some vases for those pretty flowers you picked." she said. She picked up some of them, and grabbed Kagome's hand with her other one. She dragged her lightly through the house, and found her mother in the kitchen. Sango showed her the flowers, and set them on the counter for her mom to prune later. She grabbed both her and Kagome a couple of snacks, and then went upstairs to bed. She was worn out for the day.

When they got to the room Sango went to the dresser, quickly stripped of all of her clothing, and put on the first pieces of clothing that came into her hand. It was a mall pair of shorts, and a small tank-top shirt. She threw Kagome her pajamas from the day before. She then laid down on the bed, and fell asleep. She had barely made it under the covers. Her upper body was still on the outside of it.

Kagome could only watch as Sango fell asleep. She gave a small whimper as she looked down at the clothing. She put the clothes on the bed, and pulled off the top half of her clothing. She exchanged it for her pajama top. Then she looked down fearfully at the button. She reached down trying to remember how Sango did it. After a few minutes she gave up. She looked at Sango and hoped she wouldn't be mad about what she was going to do. She took one of her claws, and cut the button off. When it hit the floor she pulled the rest of the shorts down. She put on her other pair of shorts, and climbed on the bed next to Sango. She carefully laid down on Sango's stomach, and curled her legs so she looked like she was in the fetal position.

An hour after they had fallen asleep a figure dressed in black came through the door. (Guess who.) It quietly walked towards the two laying on the bed. A flash of metal showed in the moonlight from the balcony. They had never noticed that Kagome's ears were twitching, and a low rumbling was heard throughout the room. It just raised the dagger in the air, and brought it down hard toward them to hit...nothing. Kagome had rolled both of them out of the way fast enough to dodge.

Kagome gently set Sango back down, and kept her hand over the now awake girl's mouth. She let out a low growl again as a warning to the person to leave. When they didn't the growl increase. She could feel her demon half starting to take over. She knew the attacker was a female, and for some reason the scent was sort of familiar.

Sango could only stare. She recognized they cold eyes of the attacker as belonging to Kikyou. She reached up, and pulled Kagome's hand down to show she got the message, but didn't let go of her hand.

Kikyou whirled around, and swiped at them again, but only succeeded in nicking a piece of Sango's arm. She pulled back with a sneer, and swiped again only to get stopped by a hand on the blade of the dagger. The point was only 5 inches from going into Sango's neck. She turned towards the other girl, and gasped in surprise. A bright blue light was shining around her. Silver sparks were coming off and she could hear a deep growling noise. When Kagome's head shot up she let go of the dagger, and started to back away in surprise.

Kagome's eyes were a bright silver, and had small flecks of blue in them. Her fangs were much longer and sharper than before, and her cheeks had two jagged blue stipes. Her claws became sharper and much more deadlier as the same blue stripes came to appear around her wrists. The most surprising thing was that a symbol appeared on her forehead. It seemed that she belonged to youkai royalty. It was the symbol of a small heart on top of a eight point star. The Northen Lands symbol. But what was the most surprising was, to Sango, is that she could talk perfectly.

"**You dare to harm her, and me? I'm of higher rank than you.** (Demon side knows she is the heir to the northern throne...just in case.) **One as insignificant as you should never touch, or even dare to harm someone of higher rank. I would have let it go if it was me, but you tried to harm my Love. She is going to be my mate if I have anything to say about it." **she gave a small pause as an evil smirk came to her face. **"As for you...your going to die."** she said. She slowly started to walk toward Kikyou. Her hand glowed as purifying energy gathered in her claws. She swiped at Kikyou cutting along her stomach. The marks started to purify her evil body.

Kikyou started to back up holding her stomach. She couldn't believe this half-demon was also a miko. Soon she was out of the door, but didn't stop. Kagome still had that smirk on her face as she followed her. She could see Sango was in a daze about what Kagome had said. She only stopped walking when her foot had reached the top of the stairs. She looked at Kagome in horror. That only made her smirk widen.

"**Time to die...bitch." **she gathered most of her miko energy into a ball. She threw it straight into Kikyou's chest knocking her down the stairs. If the blast didn't kill her, then the fall down the stairs would. What Kagome didn't know was that on her way down Kikyou was slowly disintegrating. When her body reached the bottom of the stairs all that was left was a pile of dust.

Kagome smiled and went back to the room. Her demon side hadn't gone away yet. She had to talk to Sango before she let Kagome take over again. She walked over to Sango and pulled her into a hug. She then picked her up, and set her on the bed right next to her. **"Sango I have to tell you something that we have all decided."** she said.

Sango looked at her and just stared. Inside she felt like she could explode with happiness. She looked at the demon side of Kagome, and couldn't stop staring. "What is it?" was all she could say. She could barely stop looking at the beautiful demoness before her.

Kagome just laughed, and looked her straight in the eye.** "I needed to tell you that all three of us love you greatly. Yes I say three because of her human side. Even though it's even more pitiful that the half part."** she mumbled under her breath.** "You gotta take it slow with the girl. She is still trying to learn, and she will learn the best from you. She loves you and always will, but she needs to here the same from you."** A smirk graced her lips. **"No denying it either. I can smell it even though she has no clue what it is when she lands on your chest or something. You got her addicted to your smell."** she said.

Sango blushed harder than ever. "Ok...I'll tell her as soon as she comes back. Thank you for saving me." she said. Kagome just smirked and closed her eyes. All fo her features disappeared like they were never there. The only proof was the healing cut on the palm of her hand that nobody had noticed before. Kagome fell forward into Sango's chest exhausted. "Kagome...wake up a bit. I want to tell you something and then we can sleep all we want." she said lifting her up a bit.

Kagome just murmured and sat up looking at her sleepily. She had never done anything like that before, but was able to watch what her demon side did though she had no control. She leaned against her wanting to just sleep.

Sango looked down at her. "Kagome I love you. I would love to be your mate, but we'll take it real slow so that you can understand and learn things as we go. Does that sound okay to you?" she asked Kagome just nodded her head. "Ok sleepy head. We'll talk more about it after we both get a good nights rest." she said. She leaned back against the pillows pulling Kagome up on top of her. She let her lay between her legs, and use her chest as a pillow. When she looked down the girl was already fast asleep. Sango just chuckled and gave her a good night's kiss on the lips. "Night my love." she whispered and fell asleep behind her.

For those who want to know what happened to Kikyou's dust? She got swept up by a maid that was on night shift, and thrown away to be never heard from again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been very busy and couldn't think of ideas. I'll try to do better in the future. I even have a sequel all thought up. This is just kind of like a prologue. Well thanks fro being so patient with me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango woke the next morning to see a still sleeping Kagome on top of her. She gave a small chuckle and stared at her. She took a glance at her clock and saw that it was 9 in the morning. They needed to get downstairs for breakfast.

"Kagome, Love it's time to wake up." she said She gently started to shake her shoulder trying to get her up. She needed to tell her mother about this not knowing how she would feel about it.

Kagome just mumbled about something, and tried to bury her head further into Sango's chest.

Sango blushed harder as she did this. She could feel herself getting wet just at the contact. '_Ok. Calm down Sango everything is going to be fine._' she thought to herself. "Kagome we need to get up if you want to eat breakfast." she said.

Kagome lifted her head up a bit, and smiled at her. "But...you said sleep all me want." she said with a small pout. Her lower lip came out as her eyes got big and watery. Her two small dog ears drooped. To make sure Sango got the full effect she started to whimper.

Sango just stared at her trying not to give in. She finally gave in. "Ok...ok. I give. You can stay sleeping if you want to. We'll catch lunch. How does that sound?" she asked her giving her a small peck on the lips.

Kagome's eyes lit up as she stopped pouting. "Yeah. Good." she said giving her a quick nod. She was thinking about how to get Sango back for that peck.

"**Hey how about you kiss her back? Seems like the most logical thing you can do seeing as your about to weak to move. I kinda used a bit too much energy last night." **Her Demon side said sheepishly. **"Just lean in close, and put your lips on hers. If you want that sweet smell to come up again put your hands under her shirt and rub them against her stomach."** she said. She really didn't want to take this slow, and she knew Kagome would do it just for the smell.

Kagome smiled liking that idea. She leaned down and pressed herself against Sango. Her lips pressed against hers gently, and her hands ran up into her shirt onto her stomach. She liked the feeling of Sango's smooth yet muscled body underneath hers like this. Deciding she wanted to taste more instead of just smell she gently started to lick her lips hoping she would open them for her.

Sango just laid there wide-eyed for a moment. She was only slightly surprised when Kagome leaned down and kissed her. But as soon as she felt her hands under her shirt and on her skin she was in a whole other world. She gave a slight moan at the feeling of Kagome's warm hands on her stomach, and wasn't surprised when she felt herself getting aroused by it. But she was surprised when she felt something wet and warm run along her lips. It took her a few moments to realize that her new lover wanted into her mouth. She happily obliged and opened up.

Kagome quickly started to explore Sango's mouth. She was trying to memorize every nook and cranny of it so that she knew which spots made Sango moan loudest. After a few moments she pulled away with a smile. "Fun...Sango...smells great." she said. She gave a small laugh and sat up.

Sango just stared at her before smiling. "I'm not sure what made you do that, but it felt really good. But...what do you mean by I smell great?" she asked. She sat up and moved Kagome so she was sitting sideways in her lap. Her fingers gently started to scratch her little dog ears.

Kagome smiled and looked up at her. "Your smell...um..down there." she said. She took her hand and placed it gently between Sango's legs. She gently started to rub it from outside the cloth. "Why is it wet?" she asked looking back up at her with curious eyes.

Sango just took in a sharp breath and let out a small moan. "It's because I'm aroused. When your lover touches you in certain spots or makes this tingling feeling run all over your body it usually means your aroused. That causes that spot to become wet to show them how much you like it. But you like the smell because of your sensitive nose." she said trying to explain it to her.

Kagome looked at her. "But why do you get wet?" she asked. She took her hand away and set it on her lap.

Sango looked at her. "Um...its for mating reasons. The males need that fluid we make so they don't hurt us. Um...but we don't always need them. Girl's use it for...how do I put this...'toys.' Do you get it now?" she asked with hope.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yep. Your gonna be my mate...and um...the l..liquid will taste as good as it smell." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. In her mind Demon Kagome was smacking her head on a wall.

Sango looked at her. "Uh..right. Anyway lets go eat. I'll...I'll explain more later." she said. She got up out of the bed, making sure to pull Kagome along with her, and headed towards the door. Everything was normal even after what happened that night. They both walked into the dining room and looked around. Her mother was setting everything up for lunch. She turned around and saw the two girls

"Oh! Well glad to see your awake." she looked at them and noticed how close they were. "Did something happen? And have you seen Kikyo anywhere? She never showed up in the kitchen."she said looking at the two girls.

Sango fidgeted a bit before she felt a hand envelope hers. She looked over to a smiling Kagome. Sango sighed and looked at her mother. "Um..well you see. Kikyo...is dead. And...Kagome and I are together now." she said. She closed her eyes and waited for the yelling. She could hear Kagome whimper a bit at her and felt her move closer.

Shya looked at her daughter. "What? Kikyo is dead and Kagome is with you...how?" she asked. She sat down at the set table hard. "Come eat and tell me what happened." she said.

Sango pulled Kagome over and sat her down next to her. She started to put food on their plates but Kagome wouldn't let go of her hand. She would give a few whimpers and a pair of sad eyes. '_She feels guilty about what she did. I gotta do something about that._' she thought. Sango pulled Kagome's chair close to her own so their legs touched. She then turned to Shya. "Well, um, first off she tried to kill us in our sleep. If Kagome didn't have fast reflexes I would be dead. Kikyo tried again and was able to swipe my arm. That made Kagome lose control. Her demon half took over her body and she killed Kikyo with a blast. After while she was still Demon, she told me how the real Kagome felt as well as that one side. So...now we're together. Like mates." she said.

Kagome smiled at her and leaned her head on Sango's shoulder. She was glad she didn't have to explain it to her. She closed her eyes ready to fall back to sleep. The blast that her demon side used had taken up a lot of energy. While Sango had been talking she had taken the liberty to start eating. She had gotten done just in time to nod at the last sentence.

Shya looked at them for a bit before smiling. "Sango ever since you were little I knew you wouldn't be a normal girl. I knew you would grow to be something special. From what I know of dog-demons they mate for life, and if that one dies they can only mate again if they have a family to take care of." she said. She smiled at the sleepy looking Kagome. "You better get your _mate_ to bed Sango." she said. She stood up and took her plate to the kitchen but stopped when she remembered something. "Oh yeah. Sango school starts in 2 weeks. I have already gotten everything you need, and I got double of everything in case Kagome wants to go with you." she said.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Do you want to go with me? I might need your help at keeping the guys at bay. The jerks can't take a hint that I..." she trailed off when she felt and heard something at her shoulder. She looked over to see Kagome's lips pulled back in a snarl as a low growl came from her lips. She felt one of Kagome's arms wrap around her waist possessively. "Don't worry they can't touch me much less do anything else." she said rubbing Kagome's ears.

Kagome stopped growling and sighed in relief. She was soon starting to try and push her ears into Sango's hand as her eyes closed. "Can we go bed now?" she asked her in a quiet voice. She slipped a bit and fell into Sango's lap.

Sango just stared at her with a smile. "Ok...but I get to do whatever I want when you wake up." she said with a hint of lust in her eyes. She wanted payback for what Kagome made her feel this morning.

"**Ooohh...I think your gonna like this kid. Remember that smell? Well that's what she's gonna try and do to you. Oh I'm so glad you picked her as your mate. She's strong yet gentle, and she has a beauty that is unmatched."** The Demon said. All these flashes of what she could do ran through Kagome's head.

Kagome just thought about it for a bit. She then fell into a light sleep with her nose buried in Sango's stomach.

Sango smiled at her and gently picked her up. She carried her up to the bedroom and decided she would go down tomorrow. She just wanted to stay with Kagome for the day. She gently set the said girl on the bed and laid her head on her lap. She fell into a light sleep herself after a couple of minutes of staring at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the late afternoon is when Sango woke again. She looked down to see Kagome had moved from on her lap to her head between Sango's legs with her nose inhaling deeply. Sango had enough waiting. She wanted to pay Kagome back now. "Kagome time to wake up. You can rest after I get payment." she said. That made Kagome's ears perk up.

Kagome looked up at Sango with a sleepy smile before sitting up. She turned around and kissed Sango. "Ok me up now." she said. She stared at Sango a bit wondering if she was going to like this.

She just smiled and grabbed Kagome. She gently turned the younger girl so that she laid on the bed underneath her. "I'm going to get you back to what you did. I'll show you what you do to me ever time you kiss or touch me." she said in a whisper. She gently ran her hands down the girl's sides before going back up taking Kagome's shirt with them. She gently pulled it over the girl's head before throwing it to the side. She leaned down and captured Kagome's lips with her own. She felt Kagome's hands try to pull up her own shirt. She looked her straight in the eyes and pulled back a bit. "Do you really want to go this far?" she asked her.

Kagome looked at her and nodded tugging up the shirt. "We don't got to go all way. Just a little bit. Me too tired to fully mate. Plus I got to court you right. Dog-demon way says that you have to do it that way. Me want to show you like you show me." she said.

Sango smiled and leaned down kissing her fully. "We won't 'go all they way' as you put it. For now we'll just at least undress each other." she said. She leaned down kissing her again. Their breasts pressed against one another's causing both of them to moan. She reached down and pulled the shorts off of her making sure to take it slow. She broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck. She never went any further than her collar bone wanting to save the rest for a special night. When she finally got her shorts off she quickly pulled down her own and fell to her side. She grabbed Kagome and pulled her close kissing her as she ran her hands over her back.

Kagome just moaned and tangled her legs in Sango's. She could feel the spot between her legs getting wet and shrugged it off. She wrapped her arms around Sango's waist and pulled her as close as possible.

Sango smiled at the contact and broke the kiss. She could feel how wet Kagome was with her leg. "Payback's over Love. Lets get some sleep. In 3 weeks we have to go to school." she said. "Now sleep. I know your tired you fell asleep in my lap at lunch." she said. She pulled the blankets over top of them and rolled a bit so Kagome was in the same spot as the night before. She gently started to smooth her hair as Kagome licked her chest a bit.

"Night Mate." she whispered and stopped her licking. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She was soon asleep with a smile on her face.

Sango looked at her before kissing her forehead. "Yah, goodnight Love." she said with a whispered. As she fell asleep she and Kagome had no idea the troubles they would have ahead of them when they went to school. Their love would tested as well as their courage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors Note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the end of it. I'm already thinking up a sequel to this story. I hope everyone liked this one. If I get good reviews I'll continue with the sequel.


End file.
